<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Después del huracán. by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781809">Después del huracán.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu'>tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LuzuPlay 💫 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, implied rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron despierta después de lo que le hizo Adam, y sólo piensa en llamar a Luzu. Hurt/Comfort. </p><p>Basado completamente en el AU de letsdrinkcoffe en Twitter, dejo el link aquí: https://twitter.com/letsdrinkcoffe/status/1270460600322273280<br/>Y lo que pasa después de la parte 192. </p><p>Dejaré spoilers del AU en las notas del final, por si quieren comprender este fic sin tener que leer el AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LuzuPlay 💫 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Después del huracán.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No planeé escribir esto, sino que nació de la necesidad de consuelo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo primero que pudo registrar al despertar fue la oscuridad que lo envolvía. Había un halo de luz leve que entraba por la ventana, que delineaba los muebles del departamento. Su cabeza palpitaba, con un dolor que amenazaba con quedarse. Sus muñecas escocían, y Auron sospechaba que la piel estaba en carne viva. Sentía los músculos adormecidos, tensos, y apenas podía moverse.</p><p>Entendía muy bien qué había pasado, y estaba evitando conectar con el recuerdo. Había sido su culpa, ¿verdad? Siempre terminaba siendo su culpa. Adam era solo una víctima de sus acciones, de sus palabras crueles. Tenía que mejorar, tenía que ser mejor persona para que su novio pudiera amarlo. Tenía que volver a su casa, y alejarse de todos sus amigos, y sus familiares. Aislarse de todos, y así podría dejar de dañar todo lo que tocaba. </p><p>Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, y no sabía de quién era. </p><p>Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, lo que desencadenó un llanto desgarrador. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para dejar de lloriquear, pero no pudo lograrlo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y cuando llevó sus manos al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas, notó que ya no las tenía atadas. Tuvo un momento de iluminación, y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Respiró hondo, y logró calmar la angustia.  </p><p>Tenía que escapar de allí. Había una parte de su mente que gritaba por quedarse en esa cama, y esperar a que volviera su pareja. Pero otra parte, la que no habían logrado matar sin importar los golpes, le exigía que se fuera de allí.</p><p>Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, hasta que encontró sus pantalones, hechos jirones en el suelo. Rogó mentalmente que Adam no se hubiera dado cuenta de llevarse su teléfono. Se levantó, no sin antes exclamar un “¡joder!” por el calambre que atravesó todos sus músculos al levantarse. </p><p>Tanteó como pudo la tela, y halló allí su móvil. Agradeció, primero y principal, que Adam fuera un imbécil. </p><p>Lo único que pudo pensar, con las venas inyectadas de adrenalina y pánico, fue llamar a Luzu. No sabía qué hora era; ni siquiera se había molestado en reflexionar un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo pudo recordar la calidez que le transmitía Borja; sus ojos amables, que siempre parecían comprender qué necesitaba escuchar. </p><p>Apenas oyó que el dial conectaba con el otro lado de la línea, no se molestó en esperar que hablara el mayor. —Mi niño, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedes enviarme un Uber a la dirección que te voy a mandar? No tengo mucho tiempo. </p><p>—Auron, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Borja, aún medio adormilado.</p><p>—Es urgente —exclamó. —<em> Por favor </em> —su voz se quebró, y se volvió ronca. No pudo pronunciar más palabras, porque ya estaba llorando, balbuceando palabras en un catalán y español que no hacían ningún sentido. Cortó la llamada antes de poder quedar en ridículo, y le envió su ubicación al mayor. Se colocó sus prendas como pudo, respirando hondo para que el semen que seguía impregnado en su jean rasgado no le generara arcadas. Una de las piernas del pantalón estaba rota, y Raúl tuvo que reconocer que probablemente le daría asco a cualquiera.</p><p>¿Quién querría quererlo así? </p><p>Unos pitidos fuera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y se asomó por la ventana. Allí, vio un auto que no parecía ser un Uber, sino uno personal y bien cuidado. Corrió hasta la puerta, y se sintió un gilipollas; claramente estaba cerrada. </p><p>Abrió la ventana por todo lo que daba, y sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó. </p><p>Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre, y sonrió. Había caído de pie, pero sus piernas abusadas no pudieron sostener su propio peso, y terminó desplomándose sobre el pavimento. </p><p>Después de unos segundos, en los que no encontró energía para moverse, sintió unos brazos envolver su cuerpo debilitado. Su cabeza apenas podía registrar lo que estaba pasando; solo logró reconocer que quien le tenía en brazos era Borja. </p><p>La calidez lo envolvió, y dejó de pensar. Dejó de sentir por unos segundos, y sólo disfrutó de la sensación de sentirse acogido. Se dejó acomodar en el asiento de atrás, mientras escuchaba como Luzu le hablaba. No encontró valor para abrir la boca, ya que era muy consciente que, en el momento que la abriera, diría toda la verdad.</p><p>Y no estaba preparado para hacerlo. No aún. Cayó dormido en el recorrido hacia el departamento de Borja.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lo primero que escuchó al despertar fue la voz de Luzu, que le susurraba a alguien por una línea de teléfono. El sonido lo exaltó; su cuerpo se tensó por instinto, y empezó a temblar. Abrió los ojos, y al ver la mirada preocupada del otro al otro lado de la cama, se asustó incluso más.</p><p>Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar, como una tormenta. Las manos de Adam, recorriendo cada músculo, marcando su piel sensible. Sabía que le habían mordido, y tirado el pelo; como también había usado a su antojo cada lugar sagrado. El temblequeo se volvió incontrolable, e intentó aferrarse a algo, lo que fuera.</p><p>—Ey, ey, Auronsito, yo estoy aquí —escuchó, y sintió unos segundos después como intentaba abrazarlo. Siseó, haciendo lo mejor por expresar la ansiedad que le generaba el contacto. </p><p>—Por favor, Luzu, haz que se detengan —murmuró, retorciéndose.  </p><p>—¿Qué quieres que se detengan? —preguntó, y fue entonces cuando Auron se animó a verle a los ojos. Su mirada expresaba tanto preocupación como tristeza, y los muros que se había esforzado en construir desde que había empezado a salir con Adam comenzaron a resquebrajarse. </p><p>—Los recuerdos. </p><p>Borja cuidó cada movimiento que hizo; primero movió lentamente su mano, haciéndole entender a Raúl que no le iba a dañar, y preguntándole de forma tácita si podía tocarle el hombro. Esperó que el menor aprobara el contacto, y una vez que lo logró, acarició su omóplato con parsimonia. </p><p>—No sé qué te pasó, honey, y no voy a exigirte que me cuentes. Pero sé que aún tienes heridas abiertas, y corres el riesgo de que se infecten —susurró con lentitud, pronunciando cada consonante con amabilidad. </p><p>—Aún no —bufó, sosteniéndole la mirada de forma desafiante. </p><p>Luzu suspiró profundamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sospechaba lo que le había pasado; las mordidas, los rasguños y los hematomas hablaban por sí solos. Le dio un leve apretón en el hombro, y Auron asintió. </p><p>—¿Qué puedo hacer, Auronsito?</p><p>—Un abrazo —susurró, sintiéndose increíblemente patético. </p><p>Antes de poder arrepentirse, unos brazos musculosos lo estaban envolviendo. Sintió cómo su pecho se llenaba de calidez. Aunque los rasguños aún escocía, no lo privaban de disfrutar de ese abrazo.</p><p>Y, entre los brazos de Luzu, Auron se permitió llorar con libertad. Gritar todos los reclamos que tenía hacia Adam; el daño que le había causado. No había parte que su novio no hubiera maldito con su toque, ni relación que le quedara. Desconfiaba de todo y de todos; y ya estaba cansado de sentirse solo. </p><p>Lo que le había dicho a Samuel hacía un par de días era sólo la punta de iceberg; había una parte de sí mismo que había muerto en la cama de Adam, y ahora solo vivía con partes rotas, que cortaban y lastimaban a todos los que conocía. </p><p>Le habían roto; había explotado y sus pedazos se habían esparcido sobre las sábanas. Sus miembros habían sido arrancados a la fuerza, como también sus ganas de vivir. Había querido sostener su vínculo de cinco años; había querido hacer tantas cosas. </p><p>Pero lo mataron. Lo mataron los gritos, los golpes, el miedo. La frialdad y las mentiras. El dios falso que Adam personificaba en su guión ya no podría llegar a él, ya no más. </p><p>Se cobijó en el pecho de Borja, y cuando logró calmarse, se dejó disfrutar de los mimos que le estaba haciendo. </p><p>—Vas a estar bien. </p><p>Y por un rato, Auron se lo creyó.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Donde Luzu se entera que es la segunda persona de una relacion y decide escribirle al chico para avisarle. O donde Auron se entera que su novio lo estuvo engañando por 4 años.</p><p>Luego que Luzu corta con Adam, este se vuelve volátil, y termina drogando y violando de forma explícita a Auron. Yo escribí lo que sucedería justo después, porque mi alma no podía soportar el nivel de angustia sin ningún tipo de consuelo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>